


Folsom Prison Blues

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2x19, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s02e19 Folsom Prison Blues, Season 2, Tag to 2X19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: One of the prisoners at the jail picks the wrong guy to fuck with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

Walking into the dining block, Dean located Sam sitting alone at one of the tables. His brother was simply moving the food around on his plate with the plastic fork provided, head bowed, how his brother would usually sit if he was trying to block everyone else out.

Dean walked up to the table and stuck a finger into Sam's ear.

Sam smacked the hand away, shooting a bitch face at his brother.

'Jerk'

Dean laughed, sitting down opposite before he noticed the painting on Sam's face. Dark red bruises that stretched down from his cheek all the way to his eye. His hearing aids were also missing in action.

‘W-T-F?!’

"D'n..." Sam attempted, seeing the immediate anger in his older brother's expression. ‘I take care of my self'

‘Clearly’

Sam scowled, expression furious at Dean’s last remark.

‘Fuck you!’ He signed aggressively, hands smacking together audibly before he looked down at his food again, slowly stabbing the fork in and out of the breaded chicken.

‘Hey’ Dean tried to get his brother to look at him. ‘Hey, please’

Sam finally re-found his gaze.

‘Sorry, okay? That dick move. I sorry’ Dean apologised.

Sam nodded.

‘Who took them?’

‘Cell M-A-T-E’

‘You got him?’

Sam nodded once again. ‘I can take him’

“Hey, what are you two pussies doing?” Some tattooed guy shouted, walking over to the table.

“None of your friggin’ business.” Dean replied.

Sam signed Dean’s name sign to try and calm him down but it didn’t help.

“Oh...” Tattoo guy began. “...you’re the new deaf bitch.” He grinned. “Apparently Jacob’s been having some fun with you.”

“You son of a bitch!” Dean growled, standing up from the bench.

Sam signed Dean’s name sign once again, also standing up from the bench as he did so.

Dean still wasn’t listening.

Tattoo guy turned to Sam.

“Why don’t you put a leash on your little boyfriend there, deafy? You wouldn’t want him to get hurt too now would you?”

In a matter of seconds, Sam pounced on tattoo guy, twisting his arm behind his back until he felt a crack, punching him across the face before stamping down on his foot, and kneeing him in the chin as he doubled over causing him to fall to the floor in a heap, blood drooling from his mouth.

Crouching down over him, Sam took hold of his broken arm and squeezed the break.

Tattoo guy cried out.

“You do not threaten my brother...you hear me?” Sam’s tone was steady and menacing as he stared into tattoo guy. “He is off-limits. Make sure to tell your petty little gang that too because I swear to god, if you lay even a finger on him, I will break every bone in your pathetic little body, and don’t think that I won’t.”

“You’re a psychopath.”

“No...I just have nothing to lose.” Sam released his grip on the guy’s arm and stood up, leaving him a whimpering mess on the floor. Turning to his brother, Dean was gobsmacked.

‘W-T-F, Sam?!’

‘Go, they put me in S-O-L-I-T-A-R-Y for this, you not need to be too’

‘Who give a fuck?!’

‘I do. Go.’

‘Fine’ Dean rolled his eyes before looking at tattoo guy on the floor. ‘That’s my boy’ He smiled, proudly, giving the whimpering guy on the floor a kick of his own.

It was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes, but he did smirk.

‘Get your hearing aids back’ Dean signed before walking off.

A guard walked over to him and began talking.

Sam pointed to his ears before grinning widely at him.


End file.
